Since, normally, consumption of electric power by light emitting diodes is low and various kinds of light emitting colors have been provided, the light emitting diodes have been widely used for display parts or the like of electronic apparatuses. In addition, various kinds of external configurations of the light emitting diodes such as a cannonball type, a chip type, or a multi-segment type have been suggested. As the display part of the above-mentioned electronic apparatuses, the cannonball type light emitting diode has been widely used because the cannonball type light emitting diode can be easily handled and the manufacturing cost of the cannonball type light emitting diode is low.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 illustrate an example of a cannonball type light emitting diode. A cannonball type light emitting diode 1 includes a light emitting part 2, a brim part 3, leads 4 and others.
The light emitting part 2 is formed by sealing a light emitting diode element with resin. The light emitting diode 1 emits light by the light emitting part 2. The light emitting part 2 has a cylindrical-shaped configuration having a spherical-shaped end.
In addition, the diameter of the brim part 3 is larger than that of the light emitting part 2. Therefore, a step part is formed between the light emitting part 2 and the brim part 3. In addition, the leads 4 extend from a rear surface side of the brim part 3. The leads 4 are connected to a light emitting diode element. In the following description, a step surface formed between the light emitting part 2 and the brim part 3 is called a surface 3a and a surface where the leads 4 extend is called a rear surface 3b. 
There are two methods for fixing the light emitting diode 1 to an electronic apparatus. One is a method where the light emitting diode 1 is provided on a circuit board and then the circuit board is fixed to a housing of the electronic apparatus. The other one is a method discussed at Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2-129972 where the light emitting diode 1 is directly fixed to the housing of the electronic apparatus. Light coming from the light emitting diode 1 has a high directivity. Therefore, if the light emitting diode fixed on the circuit board has a positional shift such as an inclination, it may not be possible to properly display due to lack of brightness.
In the method where the light emitting diode 1 is provided on the circuit board and then the circuit board is fixed to the housing of the electronic apparatus, manufacturing error may occur both when the light emitting diode 1 is provided on the circuit board and when the circuit board is fixed to the housing. Accordingly, it is general practice to use the method where the light emitting diode 1 is directly fixed to the housing of the electronic apparatus as the method for fixing the light emitting diode 1.
FIG. 3 through FIG. 5 illustrate a structure of a first related art example where the light emitting diode 1 is directly fixed to a housing 10A of an electronic apparatus. In this fixing structure of the first related art example, the light emitting diode is fixed to the housing 10A by using a bushing 20.
An inserting hole 11 is formed in the housing 10A. The bushing 20 is inserted in the inserting hole 11. The bush 20 includes, as illustrated in FIG. 5, a ring-shaped base part 21, projection parts 22 and arm parts 23 extending from the base part 21 in the direction indicated by an arrow X2, and an inserting hole part 25 formed inside the projection parts 22 and the arm parts 23. In addition, claw parts 24 projecting toward the inside are formed at end parts of the arm parts 23.
In order to fix the light emitting diode 1 to the housing 10A, first, the bushing 20 is inserted in the inserting hole 11 in the direction indicated by the arrow X2 from the surface side of the housing 10A. Then, the light emitting diode 1 is inserted from the rear surface side of the housing 10A into the inserting hole part 25 in the direction indicated by an arrow X1. As a result of this, the light emitting diode 1 enters in the direction indicated by the arrow X1 while the light emitting diode 1 pushes and extends the claw parts 24 (the brim parts 23). When the brim parts 23 get over the claw parts 24, the brim parts 23 are sandwiched between the projection parts 22 and the claw parts 24 so that the light emitting diode 1 is fixed to the housing 10A. At this time, the light emitting part 2 is supported by an internal wall of the inserting hole part 25.
FIG. 6 through FIG. 8 illustrate a structure of a second related art example where the light emitting diode 1 is directly fixed to a housing 10B of an electronic apparatus. In the fixing structure of the second related art example, the light emitting diode 1 is fixed to the housing 10B without using the bushing 20.
A columnar-shaped part 12 is formed at a rear surface side of the housing 10B so as to extend in upper and lower directions. An inserting hole 11 is formed so as to match the columnar-shaped part 12. In addition, arm parts 14 are formed so as to extend from both side parts of the inserting hole 11 in the direction indicated by an arrow X2. Claw parts 15 are formed at head end parts of the arm parts 14.
In order to fix the light emitting diode 1 to the housing 10B, the light emitting diode 1 is inserted from the rear surface side of the housing 10B into the inserting hole 11 in the direction indicated by an arrow X1. As a result of this, the light emitting diode 1 enters in the direction indicated by the arrow X1 while the light emitting diode 1 pushes and extends the claw parts 15 (the arm parts 14). When the brim parts 3 get over the claw parts 15, the brim parts 3 are sandwiched between the columnar-shaped parts 12 (edge parts 12a relative to the inserting hole 11) and the claw parts 15 so that the light emitting diode 1 is fixed to the housing 10B. At this time, the light emitting part 2 is supported by a supporting part 13 of the columnar-shaped parts 12.
However, in the structures of the first and the second related art examples where the light emitting diode 1 is inserted in directions perpendicular to the housings 10A and 10B, namely in the direction indicated by the arrow X1, and fixed, the arms parts 14 and 23 are long and therefore are low-strength.
Because of this, in the case where the claw parts 15 and 24 are pushed and extended so that the arm parts 14 and 23 are deformed and thereby the light emitting diode 1 is fixed to the housing 10A or 10B, the bases of the arm parts 14 and 23 (parts indicated by an arrow A in FIG. 5 and FIG. 8) are degraded so that they may be damaged (broken). If the arm parts 14 and 23 are degraded or damaged (broken) when the light emitting diode 1 is fixed, the light emitting diode 1 may be detached from the housing 10A or 10B by low impact at the time of transportation.
Furthermore, in a case where the light emitting diode 1 malfunctions so that it should be exchanged, loads are applied to the arm part 14 or 23 again at the time of exchange. Because of this, the arm parts 14 and 23 may be degraded or damaged (broken). It may be necessary to exchange the bushing 20 and housing 10B simultaneously with the light emitting diode 1.
In addition, in the fixing structure of the first related art example, it is necessary to provide the bushing 20 separately from the housing 10A. Therefore, the number of components is increased so that the manufacturing cost of the components is increased.